lord of the ring
by yatjaflower
Summary: ses l' histoire de luna une enfant prodige au destin grand, je ne possede pas lord of the ring mais les OCs... soyer dulgent envers moi car ses ma toute premiere fictions que je met dessus
1. Chapter 1

**lord of the ring ch1: presentations...**

_******* debut du prologue*******_

_**durant une bonne partit de ma vie je suis rester dans les rue a veuiller sur le bien etre gen, a ma naissence ma mere mas remis a une famille d' ou je serais bien traiter. mais quand jai pus atteindre mes 5 ans on mas donner le don de la magie, aillent peur de cela je me suis enfuit vers un petit village.**_

_**de la jai commencer ma vie de sans abris agee de mes 6 ans, a chaque annee la ou je vivais il y avais de grand banquet. une fete en l' honneur des elfs & de les remercier, quand certain dentre eux on vue mes yeux violet cristaler il en avais peur.**_

_**mais seule une jeune femme au cheveux blond & au beau yeux bleu mas sourrit, elle ses approcher de moi en me tendant la main. galadriel etait son prenom & celeborn etait son mari, javais sourrit & elle mavais remis une robe elfique presentable.**_

_**de la je me suis changer pour ensuite me presenter a elle, ses alors que la musique commenca & que je me suis mis a regarder partout. donc je suis aller voir les elf jouer de la musique, ensuite je suis aller au centre pour commencer a regarder la lune blanche. **_

_**ses alors que je me suis mis a dancer comme cela, jai pris la main de plusieur enfant autemp que homme que elf. a ce moment la a chaque pas que je fesais de toute petite lumiere ses mis a emmetre de moi, de la un vielle homme barbue mavais vue fair de la magie en dancant.**_

_**par la suite dautre personne son venue & je me suis mis a tourner sur moi meme, ses la qu' une lumiere vif eclatas & que chaque pas que je fit emerveilla tout le monde. par la suite vers la fin je me suis faite tourner sur moi meme & tout les enfant & moi meme avions applaudis, galadriel avais regarder se vielle homme pour venir vers moi.**_

_**alors ses ainsi sous la pleine lune que je quittas le village des humain pour aller a celui de la lotlorien, de la plusieur enfant elf etait rester surpris de voir mes yeux violet cristaler mais etait content. oh aurais-je oublier de me presenter a vous, je suis luna enfant predige de la lune. **_

_**jai des cheveux rouge couleur sang & mes yeux son violet cristaler, je porte sur mon epaule un tatowage de demi-lune.**_

_*******fin du prologue ********_

**donc lesser moi vous dire se qui ses passer lorsque galadriel eu une vision de mon avenir, javais ete dans la cours a jouer de la flute & a dancer sur des rocher pres de la riviere. mon seule ami & grand frere avais ete le general de la garde, haldir etait son prenom donc lui & ses 2 frere rumil & orophin son venue & m' ont vue.**

**rumil: ma tres chere luna..**

**luna( arretas & me retourna ): rumil, orophin, haldir ...**

**orophin: tu est attendu par la dame...**

**luna( confus ): galadriel... kes quelle as...**

**haldir( presenta sa main ): vien elle veux te parler..**

**luna( vit son visage ): daccord...**

**javais pris la main de haldir pour me diriger vers le haut grand arbres, de la jai vue galadriel, celeborn & un vielle homme me regarder...**

**galadriel: ma tres chere luna voici gandalf le gris..**

**gandalf: bonjour luna...**

**luna( derriere haldir ): bo...bonjour..**

**gandalf: ne temp fait pas je ne mord pas...**

**celeborn: luna depuis deja 2 ans que tu vie ici & tes pouvoir son croites a chaque jour..**

**luna: que voulez vous dire..**

**galadriel: forte ton avenir il est.. tu devras partir avec gandalf pour isanguar pour ta formations..**

**luna: je ne veux pas quitter lorien..**

**rumil: ses pas toi qui voulais etre forte..**

**luna: oui mais..**

**orophin: on seras toujour la a t' attendre luna tu est notre petite soeur...**

**luna: pk je doit partir..**

**haldir( a genous devans moi ): pour devenir comme galadriel...**

**luna( en larmes ): daccord...**

**celeborn: haldir aller laider a fair ses paquet...**

**haldir: bien lord celeborn..**

**a notre sortit je tennais la main de haldir vers notre demmeure, de la javais preparer 2 grand sac pour la mettre sur l' un des chevaux de gandalf. **

**a suivre ch2: formations...**


	2. Chapter 2

**lord of the ring ch2: formations...**

**mais avant de partir jai courrut dans les bras de rumil & de orophin, il mont tout les 2 reserrer a eux pour y sentir des larmes.**

**rumil: cela vas bien se passer luna..**

**luna( dessus ): je lesperent **

**orophin: tu nous reverras plus vite que tu ne le pence...**

**luna: daccord..**

**galadriel: il est temp de partir ma tendre luna..**

**en regardant haldir celui si mavais mis sur le cheval & gandalf avais embarquer derriere moi, ses donc devans toute la lotlorien que je partit a dos de cheval. durant le voyage javais regarder partout du paysage, a notre arriver a isanguar 6 autre magicien etait la cote a cote.**

**...: c donc alors que gandalf le gris sapprocha de nous..**

**gandalf( debarqua ): merci de me recevoir dans les delet aussi court...**

**...: que cette mortel fait ici...**

**gandalf: elle est lenfant de la prophecy...**

**...: je pence qu' une exemple est souhaitable..**

**gandalf: oui mais elle est tres fathiguer..**

**...: je vais la conduire dans ses cartier & apres le gouter nous verrons..**

**...: mageinta aller reconduir cette enfant..**

**mageinta: bien sephiros..**

**quand je suivas mageinta de derriere dans la grande tour elle avais ouvert une grande porte, de la jai mis mes 2 baguage sur le lit & avais sentit quelque choses de noir. jetait aller a la fenetre pour voir une grande foret dance & de ses belle betes magique y traverser, mageinta etait venue a mes coter & avais sourrit..**

**mageinta: seules les sorcier ou les descendant peuvent les voir..**

**luna( la regarda ): ah oui.. moi je suis capable...**

**mageinta: ki son tes parent..**

**luna: je suis orpheline de naissence...**

**mageinta( mis sa main sur ma tete ): cela vas bien se passer ma cherie..**

**luna: je pourrais aller jouer a lexterieur...**

**mageinta: plus tard pour linstant repause toi..**

**luna: daccord..**

**durant la nuit des voix etait venue partout autourd de ma chambre, javais ouvert les yeux pour suivre les voix jusqu' en sortir a lexterieur. jai marcher dans un chantier de terre jusqu' a etre arriver a un rocher au millieux de la foret, ses au meme moment la que je vit quelque choses briller.**

**...'' approche de moi ma tendre enfant ''**

**luna( approcha & la regarda ): ki etes vous..**

**...'' je suis nommer le silmarion la bague legendair ''**

**luna( confus ): ses toi ki me parlais..**

**silmarion'' oui prend moi dans ta main & met moi a ton doight... ''**

**luna( le pris dans ma main ): daccord..**

**au moment ou jai mis la bague dans mon index une lumiere ses declancher dans le ciel, les 6 sorcier son venue vers moi pour voir que jetait dans un vaisseau de lumiere. a ma sortit jetait inconsciente coucher sur le sol, gandalf & mageinta etait venue vers moi pour voir le silmarion a mon doight.**

**gandalf: ses impossible..**

**mageinta: elle serais.. lelus de cette prophecy...**

**gandalf( me pris dans ses bras ): que feson nous delle sorcier vous avez vue comme moi..**

**saroumane: la former il seras des demain elle commenceras..**

**sephiros: je pourrais lui ensseigner lart de la deffence avec son batton...**

**mageinta: moi & anna nous sersons celle qui la formerons pour la guerrison...**

**anna: je suis pretes a cela ma soeur... & vous teeshi...**

**teeshi: sur lart de se transformer en betes & trouver son gardien..**

**gandalf: quand a moi je la formerais avec ses pouvoir..**

**saroumane: qu' il en sois ainsi... aller..**

**ses alors durant plus de 12 ans jai ete en formations avec mes maitre, mais le seule que je pris decouter etait mageinta, anna & gandalf. les autre etait severent mais etais de grand sorcier, apres ma sessions jai eu le droit de sortir d' isanguar pour aller dans la contey.**

**a suivre ch3: la contey..**


	3. Chapter 3

**lord of the ring ch3: la contey...**

**jetait dans le chario avec gandalf a mes coter en regardant partout, celui vi cela pour en sourrir & regarder la route...**

**luna: alors maitre gandalf que feson nous..**

**gandalf: relaxer tu as bien travailler...**

**luna: merci maitre... **

**gandalf: nous allon aller dans la contey rencontre un tres vielle ami de moi..**

**luna: bilbon sacquet non.. mageinta men avais parler...**

**gandalf: on ne peut rien vous cacher ma tres chere eleve..**

**plus tard dans la route gandalf & moi etions a chanter des melody, ses alors qu' un jeune semis-homme nous vit & sautas dans les bras de gandalf.**

**gandalf: mon tres cher frodon voici luna mon apprentis..**

**frodon( me regarda ): bonjour luna je suis frodon sacquet..**

**luna( sourrit ): de meme frodon..**

**frodon( sassit a mes coter ): alors dit moi tout sur vous..**

**luna: eu.. puis-je maitre..**

**gandalf: oui ma tres chere..**

**luna( lui sourrit tendrement ): je suis une orpheline de naissence, mes parent avais peur de mes pouvoir alors je me suis enfuit. plus tard a mes 6 ans dans un banquet des elfs, des sorcier & des homme faitend chaque annee la fin de la guerre,,**

**frodon: ah oui alors la suite..**

**luna( sourrit ): jai rencontrer la dame de la lotlorien & son epoux... de la jai vecus plus de 2 ans a lorien avec eux.. par la suite maitre gandalf est venue me chercher & depuis 12 ans je travaille mes pouvoir de sorciere..**

**frodon: que savez vous fair.. disparaitre... voller..**

**gandalf: mon cher frodon luna est une fille tres special... elle est lenfant de la lune...**

**frodon: koi.. ses impossible..**

**luna: oui je suis la derniere de ma lignee km me reconnaitre nos yeux violet cristaliser sont les seule nous differencent des mortel ou des immortel..**

**frodon: en tout cas vous etes vrm belle.. alors montrer moi..**

**luna( fit apparaitre une petite creature sur son epaule ): voici tito.. mon petit espions..**

**tito( regardais frodon & lui lecha la joue ):shhh...**

**frodon( rit ): dit moi ques que ses..**

**luna: une fee...**

**frodon: elle est etrange..**

**gandalf: se sont des fee les plus enscienne & tres rare a voir... luna as sauver leur race en les hebergent dans un arbres pres de fangord... de la tito la suit sans arret...**

**frodon: je peut le garder pour le montrer au autre..**

**luna: seule ceux croyant a la magie peuvent les voir..**

**frodon: je voit a tout a lheur..**

**tito( me regard & volas pres de frodon )  
luna: ses lui non que jai vue dans mes vision..**

**gandalf: oui ma tres chere eleve... se que vous avez vue nest qu' un appersue..**

**luna: jai peur la derneire fois maitre anna & maitres sephiros on ete blesser...**

**gandalf: tout vas bien se passer..**

**luna: je lespere maitre...**

**durant le reste de la journee gandalf mavais presenter a bilbon, javais ete a lexterieur pour aider les hobbit a preparer la fete. tout le monde avais connus dans les parchemain & prophecy la legende de lenfant de la lune, a l' arriver de frodon & tito plusieur enfant etait la a regarder se que je fesais...**

**fillettes1: lady luna des luciol..**

**garcon1: oui svp de la magie lady luna..**

**gancon2: svp svp..**

**fillete2: nous voulons voir les luciol..**

**luna( soupirras & fit aller de la poussiere dans les airs ): ffffffff...**

**ses alors que des millier de petite luciol vollais dans le ciel, les enfant esseyas toujour de les attraper. tito en me voyant est venue vers moi pour saccrocher a ma petite main, frodon est donc venue vers moi & ses la que la fete commenca..**

**nous avions tous dancer & a samuser a coeur joie, javais sortit mon ocarina & avais provoquer a fair de la musique. tout les enfant & leur parent etait venue dancer en ecoutant cette musique elfique, gandalf avais sourrit en me voyant ainsi fair cela.**

**...: dite nous gandalf qui est cette fille...**

**gandalf: ses mon eleve luna..**

**...: merry regard..**

**merry( me regarda ): oui pippin elle est aussi sorciere...**

**vers la fin de la soirrer javais faite mon chemain vers la maison de bilbon de la jy est vue gandalf, de la une anneaux trainnas sur le sol jai donc esseyer de la prendre mais quelque choses de noir me lempecha.**

**frodon( le pris ): kes ki ne vas pas luna..**

**tito( vit ma reactions & venais vers moi )**

**luna( calme ): maitre gandalf que se passe t-il..**

**gandalf: rien d' inquietant ma tendre eleve aller vers la foret je vous y rejoind...**

**luna: bien maitre..**

**pendant que jetait pres de la foret gandalf mavais donner pour missions de veiller sur frodon, avec tout respect je le fit & le protegea pendant plus de 6 jour. **

**a suivre ch4: presentiment..**


	4. Chapter 4

**lord of the ring ch4: presentiment...**

**au 7eme gandalf etait venue nous chercher avec lanneau du pouvoir pour partir, mais sam gamgi est venue sinterferer, on ses regarder & on est partit vers la foret loin de la contey...**

**gandalf: maintenent frodon & sam continuer...**

**frodon: mais vous lady luna..**

**luna( fit apparaitre tito ): je doit partir garder tito il vous guideras au poney fringant de la nous nous verrons le plus vite possible pour passer devans le consceille.**

**sam: cela vas bien aller...**

**gandalf( me vit monter ): nous esperons YHAA...**

**luna: je suis pretes...**

**de la nous somme tout les 2 repartir pour isanguard, de la saroumane y etait & nous attendais avec hate.**

**saroumane: ses alors que gandalf le gris & son eleve luna sapprocha de isanguard avec hate...**

**gandalf: saroumane jai a vous parler...**

**luna: maitre gandalf..**

**gandalf: partez vers lecurie ma tendre eleve..**

**luna: bien maitre..**

**pendant que jallais mener notre cheval a lecurie un mauvais sentiment me pris, le silmarions cetait mis a clignioter & ses la que jai vite compris que mon maitre etait en danger...**

**silmarion'' non luna nous devons partir ''**

**luna: mais mon maitre est en danger**

**silmarion'' tout vas bien se passer aller partons vite ''**

**luna: daccord...**

**lorsque je metait mis a courrir loin de isanguard des orc mavais pris en chasses, de la jai vue devans moi un loup enorment me regarder. des qu' il est venue vers moi jai sauter sur son dos, ses la qu' il ses mis a courrir au travers la foret. **

**apres 7 jour de courses il mas lesser au village de l' homme & de la je partit au poney fringant, je penetra letablissement pour y voir des homme me regarder.**

**homme( me regarda ): vous dessirer jeune dame..**

**luna: je cherche 2 hobbits..**

**homme: oh oui 4 son arriver il son a letage..**

**luna: je vous remercie...**

**en montant a letage jai penetrer une des porte pour y voir 4 hobbit & un homme, frodon as courrut dans mes bras & tito est venue sur mon epaule.**

**frodon: par tout les dieu luna vous navez rien... mais ou est gandalf..**

**luna: je suis dsl frodon moi & mon maitre nous avons ete tromper..**

**sam: que voulez vous dire..**

**luna: je vous mene demain a la citer de elrond..**

**merry: etes vous deja aller..**

**luna: pas vrm... jai jamais voyager depuis 12 ans..**

**...: je vais vous y conduire...**

**en regardant l' homme je suis rester calme le plus possible, durant la nuit les cavalier noir avais faite recherche sur nos ami les hobbits. en allant pres de grand-pas jai remis mes cheveux en tresse francaises, de la il y vit mes yeux violet cristaliser rare & certain sicatrice sur moi.**

**grand-pas: alors que vous est-il arriver..**

**luna( le regarda ): une attack des orcs... aragorn..**

**aragorn( me regarda surpris ): mais km..**

**luna( sourrit ): jai lue sur votre famille de plus votre bague est rare, donc vous etes le dernier descendant disildur en personne.**

**aragorn: oui ses vrai mais vous ki etes vous reelement..**

**luna: une personne qui se doight de ramener la paix sur cette terre..**

**tot dans la journee nous somme partit en foret pendant plus de 6 jour pour aller vers un vieux ford tour de garde, de la aragorn leur avais donner des epee & moi jetait aller vers lui pour verifier les environs. plus tard dans la nuit ses donc la que les cavalier arriva, frodon fut blesser & avec mes pouvoir jai pus en repousser plusieur.**

**sam: LADY LUNA...**

**luna( courras vers frodon ): il as ete poignarder par une lame de nargul..**

**aragorn( le regarda ): ses au dela de mes competence de guerriseur...**

**luna: dans la foret vite...**

**on cetait tous mis a courrir dans la forets pour echapper les nazgul, lorsqu' on ses arreter jai pus utiliser un sort pour lui enlever le plus de poisson possible. **

**a suivre ch5: fondcomb...**


	5. Chapter 5

**lord of the ring ch5: fondcomb...**

**de la une jeune elf est arriver & as pris frodon, elle & aragorn se regarderent & puis moi pour entandre des hurlement...**

**sam: kes ke ses..**

**luna: un gardien..**

**creature( sautas vers nous )* je vien de la part de gandalf *  
luna: bien... je part avec la femme elf pour leur protections..**

**elf: etes vous sur mortel...**

**luna( la regarda dans les yeux & dit en elfique )'' je ne suis pas plus mortel que aragorn ''**

**elf: bien **

**a se moment la moi & la femme elf arwen nous partime loin des cavalier noir, jetait derriere elle sur le dos de mon loup pour la proteger. de la nous avions tout fait pour semer les 9 cavalier & avec une attack jai pus les ralentir, nous avions a partir de la traverser une riviere pres de fondcomb.**

**arwen( vit les cavalier ): rester ou vous etes..**

**cavalier1: remeter nous le semis homme femme elf..**

**luna( en face delle ): si vous le voulez venez le reclammer..**

**cavalier( approchais dans leau )  
**

**avant que arwen pus convoquer leau je le fit a sa place, mais pour difference cela as ete des loup qui les entrainnent loin. de la frodon perdu tous espoir en se lessant fair, jai debarquer du gardien pour aller vers lui & le regarder..**

**luna: frodon ne rennoncer pas... **

**tito( inquiet )  
frodon( faible ):... ... .**

**luna( le resseras a moi ): que la grace qui me sois donner lui sois accorder guerisser le...**

**arwen: kes ke...**

**au reveille de frodon il etait dans une chambre elfique avec gandalf a ses coter, celui si etait heureux mais ses au meme moment qu' il ne me vit null part...**

**frodon: ou est lady luna..**

**gandalf: elle vous as ramener avec laide du seigneur elrond pour vous soigner...**

**frodon: km..**

**gandalf: elle se repause dans la chambre a coter..**

**frodon: je suis si dsl gandalf..**

**elrond: il nest pas de votre faute frodon de la contey..**

**plus tard frodon, sam, merry & pippin etait venue dans ma chambre pour me voir a la fenetre, jetait deja habiller & ses au meme moment que des bras se sont entourer autourd de moi.**

**frodon: vous etes bien lady luna..**

**luna: oui je vais mieux..**

**sam: on as crue vous perdre..**

**luna: je suis eleve de gandalf... sam je suis beaucoup plus forte..**

**merry: en passent il veux te voir..**

**luna: je vais sur ce...**

**en marchant dans la citer jentras dans une chambre pour voir gandalf & elrond parler, de la je me suis diriger vers eux pour m' inclinner par respect.**

**luna: vous mavais demender maitre gandalf..**

**gandalf: oui ma tres chere eleve.. approche...**

**luna( allais a ses coter ): je suis dsl pour mon inprudence jai voulut le soigner..**

**gandalf( mis sa main sur mon epaule ): se nest rien luna.. **

**elrond: il vas mieux ses c... impossible..**

**en regardant elrond celui si avais pus voir mes yeux violet cristaliser & le silmarion a mon index, il as regarder gandalf avec confusions & celui si hocha la tete. il cetait approcher de moi pour decouvrir ma manche pour y voir des tatowage enscien, de la il mas regarder & as pencher la tete vers le sol..**

**elrond: ses impossible vous ne pouvez etres elle..**

**gandalf: ses le cas elrond... luna est la derniere de sa race & lignee..**

**elrond( me regarda ): kel age avez vous luna..**

**luna: jai 18 ans..**

**elrond: alors ses vrai la prophecy de lenfant de la lune...**

**luna: cela ses vrai je le suis mais je ne me rappelle de rien...**

**plus tard dans la journee je metait promener dans le grand jardin, de la je metait instaler pres d' un grand arbres pour lentandre me parler. **

**a suivre ch6: le choix...**


	6. Chapter 6

**lord of the ring ch6: choix...**

**javais approcher de celui si pour entandre chaque arbres & plante me parler, javais sourrit & de toute petite fee etait venue vers moi heureuses.**

**elrond( me regarda ): elle auras a fair un choix diffiscile non..**

**gandalf: je sais mais elle seras pretes le moment venue..**

**elrond: que fair si elle fait le mauvais choix..**

**gandalf: ses a elle de descider...**

**dans la nuit je metait diriger vers aragorn qui lisais calmement, de la jai regarder la peinture d' une femme avec un esprit dragon derriere elle. ses alors qu' un autre homme arrivas & nous vit tout les 2, jetait rester calme & il ses mis a parler a aragorn normalement...**

**...: que fait des homme dans une citer delf...**

**aragorn: ceux du nord son les bien venue ici & je suis un ami de gandalf le gris..**

**...: alors nous somme ami mon ami.. & vous gente dame..**

**aragorn( me regarda en meme temp ): ses luna leleve de gandalf..**

**...: jygnorais qu' il avais une eleve ses t-elle au moin parler...**

**creature( apparut devans moi ): grrrrr...**

**...: cette betes ici km..**

**luna( le vit & caressa son poil ): il est le gardien de la princesse de la lune alors je suggerent boromir fils du gondor & protecteur de la tourd de guarde davoir du respect envers les enscien.**

**boromir( surpris ): km ave... km savez vous mon nom..**

**aragorn( a mes coter ): elle est lapprentis de gandalf venez luna je vais vous raccompagner a votre chambre pour le consceille de demain...**

**luna: je vous remercie aragorn...**

**aragorn mavais ramener a ma chambre & le loup aussi, ses alors qu' ont ses endormie tout les 2 ensemble. des le lendemain je metait preparer pour le consceille, javais enfiller mes habit de sorciere apprentis, en sortant frodon & gandalf etait deja & venais vers moi.**

**gandalf: vous etes pres ma tres chere eleve...**

**luna: oui maitre gandalf...**

**frodon: jai peur gandalf..**

**luna: il ny a rien a crainte frodon je serais assis a vos coter**

**a notre arriver a la salle du consceille jetait assis au coter de frodon & pres de mon maitre, elrond avais commencer a parler sur tout & sur lanneau. alors frodon est aller vers posser lanneau au centre & mon silmarions ses mis a clignioter, gandalf & elrond lavais vue pour ensuite que boromir pris la parole..**

**boromir: ses un cadeau du mordor pk ne pas sen servirent contre lui...**

**aragorn: nous ne pouvons pas le fair... lanneaux nobeis qu' as saurons il nas pas dautre maitre**

**boromir: & que que raudeur connais a cela..**

**...: ses aragorn fils darathor vous lui devez serment dallegence..**

**boromir: cela metonnerais elf.**

**luna( me levas ): je vous pris fils du gondor davoir du respec envers aragorn & devans les ainee**

**boromir( me regarda de haut en bas ): vous savez meme pas de koi on parle femme...**

**luna( froide & lui souflas quelque choses ): staras...**

**a se petit moth une creature avais sauter dessus boromir, celui-ci & tout le monde qui etait autourd de nous lavais vue. javais retirer ma capuche de ma tete & ses alors que tous vit mes yeux violet cristaliser, les elf avais regarder le sol par respect comme certain mais boromir etait en rage..**

**gandalf: luna... il suffit rappler votre betes...**

**luna: bien maitre gandalf( puis le ramennas a ma manche )  
elf( me regarda ): que cela veux dire seigneur elrond serraisse vrai..**

**elrond( me tend sa main ): oui il est vrai luna..**

**luna( allais pres de elrond ): je suis luna apprentis de gandalf le gris & fille de la lune..**

**tous( chuchottas ): ses impossible**

**elrond: votre tatowage a lepaule luna svp..**

**javais soupirrer & javais retirer le haut de ma manche pour que tous voie mes tatowage, certain etait rester stupefait meme frodon lui meme.**

**aragorn: kes que cela lord elrond..**

**elrond( mis ses main chaque coter de mes epaule ): luna est la derniere de sa lignee...**

**luna( regardais frodon ): & pour missions je suis ici pour proteger le porte de lanneaux..**

**boromir: kes ki vous fair dire cela..**

**luna( montras la main vers frodon ): car lavenir je peut voir... frodon vous etes le porteur de lanneaux... par les etoiles je vous est vue etant le porteur..**

**frodon( se levais & venais vers moi ): & qu' aller vous fair luna... je vous connais apeine...**

**luna( a genous devans lui ): autemps que mon maitre & moi meme serons ensemble je vous suiverais partout frodon... je met mon serment de sorcier envers vous..**

**gandalf( se levais & venais vers moi ): moi de meme frodon...**

**frodon: alors je vais le fair meme si je connais pas le chemain..**

**aragorn( se levais & venais ): si par ma vie je peut vous proteger je le ferais mon epee est votre**

**...: mon arc est votre aussi..**

**...: & ma hache..**

**boromir: si ses la velonter du consceille alors le gondor se joindras a vous...**

**elrond( me regardas ): en etes vous sur luna.. ses pas convenable pour une fille..**

**luna: epargner moi ses paroles elrond... je suis lapprentis de gandalf & celui de 5 autre gardien & puisant sorcier.. alors je vais gerrer a le proteger..**

**sam: alors si frodon part moi egualement..**

**au meme moment 3 hobbits etait venue vers nous, javais sourrit & au meme moment nous etions devenue la communoter de lanneaux. **

**a suivre ch7: neresa...**


	7. Chapter 7

**lord of the ring ch7: neresa...**

**plus tard dans la soirrer jetait assis sur la rembarde a regarder les etoiles, javais regarder un arbres pour voir une petite fee venir sur mon epaule.**

**...( me regarda )* etes vous bien lady luna ***

**luna: oui ne temp fait pas.. kel est ton nom **

**...* je suis feya *  
luna: alors feya veux tu maccompagner lors de mon voyage**

**feya( surpris )* vous etes serieuses... *  
luna( la caressa ): oui cela ferais un ami a tito..**

**...: vous comprenner se qu' elle dises..**

**feya( se cacha derriere mes cheveux )  
luna( me retournais ): oui je comprend se que la nature me dit...**

**...( regarda mon index ): vous avez le silmarion...**

**luna: oui ses le cas... depuis 12 ans..**

**...: je suis le prince legolas un ami de aragorn..**

**luna: je sais cela legolas de la foret noir...**

**legolas( a mes coter ): pk ne puis-je pas voir lers fee des arbres..**

**luna( sourrit ): consceille fermer les yeux & ouvrit votre sens elfique.. de la avec vos yeux bleu vous aller pouvoir les voir comme je les voit...**

**legolas( le fit & regarda partout ): ses incroyable...**

**pendant que moi & legolas regardions les fee des arbres quelque choses etait fixer sur moi, mon anneaux avais clignioter & jai faite mon chemain vers les bureau.**

**luna( ouvrit la porte ): je doit partir dans les montagne...**

**elrond/gandalf( se retournais ): luna...**

**luna: elle est en danger... elle m' appelle... svp maitre...**

**gandalf: neresa..**

**luna: oui je doit y aller.. svp..**

**legolas( arrivas vers moi ): luna pk avoir courrut..**

**gandalf: bien legolas..**

**legolas: oui gandalf...**

**gandalf: vous aller partir avec luna dans les montagne au coter de fondcomb...**

**legolas: pk fair cela gandalf..**

**elrond: elle doit y etres vous partez sur le champs...**

**avec cela je me suis changer dans mes habit de sorciere pour me diriger a lexterieur, legolas mattendais pres de son cheval blanc. au moment ou nous etions tout les 2 en route vers les montagne jetait tres inquiete, a notre arriver apres 2 jour je debarquas pour voir une grotte sombre.**

**legolas: vous n' aller pas dedans...**

**luna: rester ici...**

**legolas( debarquas ): je vien avec vous...**

**luna: rester derriere..**

**lorsque jai penetrer la grotte javais vue un veritable carnage, de la jai vue un corp blesser d' une female dragon. jai accourrut a ses coter en totale larmes pour y voir son sang, legolas etait confus & ses la que naresa ouvrit les yeux...**

**naresa:..l..luna...**

**luna( pres de son visage ): naresa.. ki tas fait cela..**

**naresa: les..nazgul...**

**luna: je vais te soigner... daccord & tu seras bien.**

**naresa( recouchais la tete ): luna...non... tu nas pas asser de pouvoir..**

**luna( en larmes ): ne dit pas cela... stp... reste avec moi..**

**naresa( fermais les yeux ): protege mon petit...**

**luna: naresa.. NARESA...**

**en la regardant mourrir ainsi elle avais disparut en toute petite particule de lumiere, ses au meme moment que javais vue un oeuf de dragon en ors. je my etait approcher a genous pour voir que les autre etait detruit, donc je lest pris dans mes bras & une lumiere ses mis a briller.**

**ses alors qu' une demie lune se fit apparaitre sur mon front face a face a mon nez, au meme moment l'oeuf a eclot & un bebe dragon en est sortit. il etait tout jaune dorer alors je lest caresser puis lest pris dans mes bras.**

**luna( se retournais ): nous partons...**

**legolas: avec cette betes..**

**luna( siflas fortement ): moi oui...**

**legolas( entandit un hurlement ): kes ke..**

**au meme moment un enome loup etait apparut devans nous, javais enrouler le dragonnet dans ma cape & embarquas dessus. **

**a suivre ch8: depard...**


	8. Chapter 8

**lord of the ring ch8: depard...**

**nous avions courrut tout les 2 en directions de fondcomb, des notre arriver je metait diriger vers la grande chambre elrond & gandalf. jai parler au loup & celui si empecha legolas de passer, des que je suis entrer gandalf & elrond mavais vue entrer...**

**gandalf: ou est legolas..**

**luna: cette indigne d' elf est a lexterieur...**

**elrond: que ses t-il passer.**

**luna: il as insulter la reine des dragon..**

**gandalf: ou est neresa..**

**luna( regardais le dragonnet dormir ): elle est partit..**

**gandalf( vit le bebe dragon ): je voit il votre gardien luna... il vous as axcepter..**

**luna: je vais etre dans la cours...**

**a mon depard vers mes cartier javais donner ordre a mon loup balto de me suivre, celui si venais a mes coter & une femeles louve etait arriver en meme temp dans ma chambre..**

**louve* etes vous bien *  
luna: oui jenna...**

**jenna( regardais le dragonnet )* je voit que voulez vous que je face ***

**luna: de veiller sur lui a mon depard...**

**balto* il seras fait lady luna ***

**lord de notre depard jetait dans ma chambre a mettre mes botte de combat, jai mis mon epee a ma ceinture & mis ma baguette dans mon etuit. le petit dragonnet est venue vers moi & ses la que je lui dit aurevoir, en fermant la porte je suis partit vers gandalf jai vue arwen & certain elf venir vers moi..**

**arwen( inclinnais la tete ): soyer prudent lady luna..**

**luna( mis ma main ou son coeur ): il le seras arwen...**

**arwen( fit de meme & me pris dans ses bras ): je vous connais apeine mais faite attentions a vous... & proteger chaque menbre de la communoter..**

**luna: sur ma vie sil le faut..**

**elf( venais vers moi ): vous aller revenir..**

**luna: je ne suis pas sur nous allons fair route pres de lorien... de la je verrais surment mes frere**

**elf( decus ): alors soyer prudente..**

**au moment ou nous allions partir mon petit dragonet ses diriger vers moi, tout le monde etait surpris & ses la qu' il venais vers moi. jenna & balto me regardais & jai hocher la tete, de la le jeune dragonnet as commencer a marcher a mes coter...**

**dragonnet( courrais a mes coter )**

**frodon: dit moi luna pk te suit-il..**

**luna( le regarda ): car il est mon gardien..**

**sam: il nest pas trop petit..**

**luna: non il vas grandir plus vite grace a la magie de la lune...**

**pippin: est-il dangereux...**

**luna: non mais pour mes ennemie oui( en devisagean legolas du regard )  
gandalf( a mes coter ): luna..**

**luna( le regardais ): oui maitre gandalf..**

**dragonnet( sur ma tete ): rrrriiiii**

**gandalf: je sais que neresa est partit mais ne lesser pas votre colere aller...**

**luna: il ne le serais poing maitre...**

**durant la premiere route vers les montagne mon dragonnet avais grognier, jai regarder aragorn, boromir, legolas & mon maitre pour sortir ma baguette de ma botte. le petit dragon avais courrut a la coline pour y voir des warg, legolas a courrut vers lui & las pris a temp pourr en tuer un.**

**orc( regardais & vit mes yeux ): epargner la fille tuer les autre..**

**frodon( accrocher a moi ): luna..**

**luna( commencais a courrir vers lui ): TALARISIME..**

**a se moth jai sauter dans les air pour transformer ma baguette en epee, l' orc as eu le temp de contrer mon attack. mais pour lui je me suis faite tourner pour le projeter du warg, le dragonnet as sauter des bras de legolas pour courrir & commencer a briller.**

**aragorn: LUNA DERRIERE TOI...**

**luna: kes ke..**

**warg( sautas sur moi )  
**

**javais fermer les yeux pour attendre le coup mais jamais il nest venue, alors jai ouvert les yeux pour voir mon dragonnet par dessus lui & lui torde le cou. jetait tomber directement au sol pour le voir approcher de moi, il avais pencher la tete vers moi & je metait redresser devans lui..**

**dragon* tu est bien ma petite ***

**luna: tu parle par la pencer..**

**dragon* bien sur je suis dragor & je suis ton gardien *  
luna: tu est si petit comme cela.. ou plutot grand...**

**dragor* ses normal a chaque moment ou tu est en danger je change de forme... ***

**gandalf( arrivas ): luna... kes ke...**

**au moment ou jai vue gandalf nous regarder dragor avais regarder legolas, ses alors qu' il cetait approcher de lui avais lintentions de le fair reculer. **

**a suivre ch9: dragor...**


	9. Chapter 9

**lord of the ring ch9: dragor...**

**ses ce qu' il fit au moment ou dragor avais vue ses yeux bleu, legolas mavais regarder avant de regarder vers le sol & dragor est revenue vers moi.**

**frodon( approchais de moi ): luna... km se nomme ton dragon...**

**luna: ses dragor... le fils de neresa...**

**dragor( regardais frodon )* je suis enchanter frodon de la contey *  
frodon( plus que surpris ): je peut t' entandre km..**

**gandalf( a nos coter ): car seule ceux croyant la magie peuvent lentandre... & toi frodon tu las toujour crue.. ses pk tito est toujour avec toi maintenent...**

**tito( vollai dans les airs )* oui ses exacte... *  
dragor( redressais l' oreille )* nous devons partir dautre warg son en chemain... *  
luna: dragor as raison reprennon la route...**

**durant la nuit on cetait arreter pour nous repauser, avec laide de dragor on avais faite 3 feu de camp. jetait seule avec lui & mon maitre, les 4 hobbits ensemble, & les 2 homme, lelf & le nain ensemble.**

**luna( sappuilla contre dragor ): dite moi maitre...**

**gandalf( me regardais ): oui luna..**

**luna( regardais vers le sol ): savez vous ki son mes veritable parent... vous etes sorcier...**

**gandalf: je lignorent luna... mais a la lorien vos 3 frere serons heureux de vous revoir...**

**luna: je lesperent..**

**dragor( me lecha la joue )* sa va bien aller luna je suis la *  
**

**durant les jour qui passais nous etions tous heureux a parler ensemble, mais je n' aimais pas encore legolas. mais comme mas dit mon maitre gandalf le pardon est bon, donc je lui est pardonner tout fois je ne laimais pas.**

**luna( tenas mon silmarions ): maitre quelque choses approche...**

**arbres( bougeais vers moi )* prenner garde grande soeur... lennemie approche *  
dragor( a mes coter & regardais l' horizon )* luna... *  
sam: kes que ses...**

**gilmi: se nest qu' un petit nuage...**

**boromir: qui arrive vers nous & contre le vent...**

**legolas/luna: DES CREBIN DU PAYS DE DAIN...**

**gandalf: vite cacher vous...**

**aragorn: frodon..**

**lorsque tous allais se cacher dragor a pris forme de pierre & jai vue frodon tomber, alors jai courrut vers lui & mon silmarions as briller. des racines etait sortit du sol pour nous recouvrir & des feuille etait apparut pour nous cacher. au passage des corbeau de saroumanes tous sortir meme nous pour y voir mon silmarions a mon doight, je tenais encore frodon contre moi pour le redresser & voir dragor approcher.**

**dargor* etes vous bien ***

**luna: oui je vais bien...**

**aragorn( approcha surpris ): esse possible le silmarions..**

**luna: oui ses exacte ses mon anneaux..**

**gimli: km ... km lavoir eu lady luna..**

**gandalf( me regardais ): ses lanneaux qui est venue a elle.. elle etait lenfant de la lune..**

**legolas( confus ): alors vous etes la pricesse relian ciel & mer, terre & feu...**

**luna: en quelque sorte... je suis ici pour retablir la paix..**

**merry: & est ce qu' il en as dautre comme vous des enfant de la lune..**

**luna( decus & marcha loin deu ):...**

**merry( regardais gandalf ): est-ce que jai dit quelque choses de travers gandalf..**

**gandalf: rien de grave mon cher... luna est... tres unique...**

**pippin: que voulez vous dire par la unique..**

**gandalf: luna est la derniere de sa lignee & derniere enfant de lune...**

**boromir( confus & me regardais ): alors km as t-elle pus survive a tout cela..**

**dragor( les regardais )* il est simple... la derniere enfant de lune etait il y a fort des siecles... bien avant au temp d' isildur & autre grand guerrier ***

**gandalf: luna as ete esclave tout son enfance, de la galadriel las pris sous son ail pendant 2 ans & apres cela jai let elever comme si elle etait ma propres fille..**

**frodon: elle est triste pas vrai gandalf..**

**gandalf: oui mon cher frodon.. elle est le derniere espoir pour tous...**

**jetait eloigner de tous assis sur un rocher a regarder mon silmarion, par se moment de faiblesse jai completement lesser des larmes sortir. **

**a suivre ch10: la lotlorien...**


	10. Chapter 10

**lord of the ring ch10: la lotlorien...**

**dragor cetait approcher de moi pour appuiller son museau ou mon cou, je lavais caresser pour le tenir contre moi fortement pour en pleurer.**

**dragor* il vas bien aller luna *  
luna( en larmes ): jai peur dragor...**

**dragor( me lecha la joue )* je suis toujour la pour toi luna ***

**luna: pk temp de guerre... jai peur de tout perdre...**

**gandalf( approcha de nous ): luna... nous tous la pour toi... **

**luna( retiras mes larmes ): pardonner moi maitre jai lesser mes emotions aller..**

**gandalf( caressa ma tete ): rien de grave ma tendre nous partons pour les montagne de glace...**

**dragor( me regardais )* je serais votre bracelet luna ***

**luna: daccord dragor..**

**dragor( se fit transformer en bracelet autourd de mon poihgnet )**

**gandalf: en route...**

**nous avions continuer route vers les montagne de glace de la ou nous entendire saroumane, jai regarder mon maitre avec peur pour marcher sur la neige & aller vers le rebord...**

**gandalf: luna revien..**

**luna( plus moi & dit en elfique )'' toi gardien du froid face a la tourd du nord... toi gardien de la foudre face a la tourd du sud-est je vous invoque a moi ''**

**frodon: que fait-elle..**

**ses alors qu' un eclair est aller en directions de isanguard & a frapper de pres saroumane, ses paroles on sesser & jai repris conscience. au moment ou jallais tomber legolas mas pris a lui & le noir totale il fut, a mon reveille jetait dans les bras de legolas pour nous voir a la moria.**

**luna: me pauser au sol je vous pris..**

**legolas( le fit ): km vous senter vous..**

**luna: etourdit mais je vais bien..**

**frodon( a mes coter ): vous etes bien luna..**

**luna: oui fathiguer mais bien..**

**dragor( a mon bracelet )* je suis soulager ma tendre luna *  
luna( le regardais ): ne temp fait pas dragor je suis encore en vie...**

**gandalf( me regarda & regarda la porte ): parler ami et entrer..**

**a cela nous nous somme assis sur les rocher pour attendre, jetait aller vers un arbres pour le toucher & le refair fleurir. de la frodon as parler ami en elfique & les porte se sont ouverte, nous somme entrer mais une ombre noir est aller vers frodon. **

**jai eu le temp de courrir vers lui & de le pousser pour me fair ramasser par une tentacule, tout le monde cetait retourner pour voir frodon & me regarder...**

**pippin: LADY LUNA..**

**monstre( me resseras fortement ):**

**luna( crias de douleur ): ahhh...**

**frodon: aragorn, gandalf..**

**gandalf: luna..**

**de la ou jetait javais commencer a avoir du mal a respirer donc boromir, legolas & aragorn on couper des tentacule. a la bonne je suis tomber dans les bras de aragorn pour ensuite entrer dans les mine, de la tout est devenue noir de nouveau pour moi.**

**frodon: pk ne se reveille t-elle pas...**

**gandalf: lui lesser le temp frodon... elle as ete priver de son energie..**

**luna( gemis de douleur ): hmmm...**

**merry: lady luna..**

**luna( clignas des yeux quelque fois ): ... je deteste ses creature..**

**gandalf: km vous senter vous ma tres chere..**

**luna: bien maitre.. mais pk...**

**aragorn: il vous as privers de vos energie & vous etes tomber inconsciente...**

**luna: je voit...**

**dans les mine nous avons marcher & parler tres bas, par un mauvais geste des tambourd se sont mis a se fair. on ses regarder tous pour courrir & aller vers lexterieur de la grande salle, de la des orc nous entourer mais un bruit & alors 2 femme apparurent..**

**frodon( derriere moi ): kes ke...**

**...: km auser vous nous reveiller...**

**aragorn: vous habiter ici..**

**...: depuis des siecles..**

**gimli: mes les nain qui les ont..**

**...( le regardais ): vous avez reveiller ainsi que le bagrol alors..**

**...( me regarda les yeux ): esse possible... princesse...**

**tous( se retournais vers moi ): luna..**

**luna( approchais des 2 ): shaede... sombras...**

**shaede: princesse km... on croyais vous avoir perdu...**

**sombra: nous somme soulager de votre retourd.. mais haton nous il arrive..**

**au meme moment nous nous somme diriger vers le pont, mon maitre avais peur pour moi & pour tout le monde. mais helas arriver au pont des fleche etait venue, jai pris ma baguette pour lancer des sort de feu au orc ainsi que shaede & legolas tirerent des fleche a eux.**

**shaede: princesse sauter..**

**boromir( de lautre coter ): lady luna..**

**luna: aller si je vais couvrir..**

**sombra: pas de mais aller..**

**lorsque jai sauter boromir avais rattraper ainsi que les autres, au meme moment que jai regarder mon maitre le bagrol etait la & de ses flame des tenebres il sortirent un fouet de feu..**

**gandalf: VOUS NE PASSERER PAS...**

**shaede: princesse aller..**

**luna: MAITRE GANDALF..**

**aragorn( me retin ): luna parter...**

**a notre sorter des mines jetait tomber a genous en retennent mes larmes, shaede & sombra etait sortit pour me voir dans les bras de aragorn. **

**a suivre ch11: retourd a la maison...**


	11. Chapter 11

**lord of the ring ch11: retourd a la maison...**

**celle si cetait approcher avec quelque choses dans la main, au meme moment ou jai retirer mes larmes jai pus voir le baton de mon maitre...**

**shaede: jai pencer vous le ramener princesse... il etait scien...**

**luna( le regardais ): je nai pas le droit... il est son baton pas le mien..**

**sombra: princesse vous etes son eleve comme nous nous avons ete celui de la derniere fille de luna avant vous... il est maintenent votre je croix qu' il aurais ete heureux de vous le remettre...**

**boromir( approcha ): nous devons continuer lady luna que descider vous.**

**frodon: luna..**

**luna( reflechit ): nous partons a la lotlorien..**

**pendant le trajet nous avions courrut vers les grand frontiere du bois dorer de la lorien, jetait rester en premier avec mon visage cacher & le batons de gandalf dans ma main. ses au meme moment que des fleches etait venue droit sur nous, legolas & shaeder avais braquer leur scien & ses la que je les vit...**

**...: le nain respire tellement fort que nous aurions pus le tuer dans le noir...**

**luna( retiras ma capuche ): haldir... rumil.. orophin..**

**rumil( vit mes yeux ): luna...**

**orophin( retiras son arc & approcha de moi ): ses bien toi tes yeux luna.. tu ... tu as grandit..**

**luna( dans leur bras ): mes frere...**

**rumil( me resseras ): petite soeur..**

**pippin: petite soeur.. mais vous etes different..**

**orophin( fit signe au autre ): luna as ete notre petit soeur adoptif... **

**haldir( me regarda & caressa ma joue ): vien elle tattend..**

**a cela nous avons commencer a les suivre dans la foret, jetait a lavent avec haldir & mes 2 frere pour comptenter de nouveau la foret. des notre arriver vers un petit camp nous nous somme hisser dans les arbres pour parler, jetait seule avec aragorn a pouvoir parler en elfique au autre.**

**aragorn( en elfique )'' nous devons passer a la lorien.. pour de la protections ''**

**haldir( de meme )'' il porte un mal autourd de lui je ne peut pas ''**

**luna( decus )'' grand frere... jai perdu mon maitre pour proteger la communoter, jai ete blesser & par des creature & trahis par saroumane pour me fair dire qu' il ne peuvent entrer ''**

**haldir( me regardais )'' luna... les ordres son les ordres ''  
luna( serrais le poing )'' tsss mon frere la dame mas parler avant mon depart & je demende qu' il passer sous mon nom & ordre dans la lorien jusqu' a la forteresse de la dame... ''**

**haldir( souppiras )'' tu as toujours ete tetu alors soit.. il seras faite petite soeur ''**

**des qu' ont est repartit en directions du grand arbres de la dame, javais sentit qu' elle me parlas dans ma tete. alors lorsque on etait monter dans le grand arbres je let vue descendre avec son epoux vers nous, par respect je metait incliner a genou devans elle telle une guerriere mortel.**

**...: temp de lune on passer & la revoila devans nous... notre soeur & princesse de la lune...**

**...( me sourrit ): ma tendre luna leve toi..**

**luna( me levais & approchais d' eux ): je suis de retourd portant une mauvaisses nouvelle dame galadriel & seigneur celeborn...**

**shaede/sombra (approcherent ): dame de lorien nous nous somme reveiller a son arriver..**

**galadriel( sourrit ): les 2 soeur & protectrice de lenfant de la lune du temp passer je suis plus qu' heureuse de vous revoir revenir a votre peuple...**

**celeborn( vit mon batton ): ou est gandalf luna...**

**luna: nous avons ete trahis par saroumane & je nais pus le sauver du bagrol...**

**galadriel: lorsqu' une fleur se fanne alors la prochaine refleriras luna..**

**luna( regardais le sol ): je... je suis ici avec mes ami de mon maitre pour leur protections..**

**galadriel: il le seras... vous repauser vous devez haldir vous conduiras vers le bas..**

**celeborn: mais luna tu reste avec nous, nous avons a parler...**

**luna: bien il le seras...**

**lorsque je suivais celeborn & galadriel dans une autre salle, javais encore en moi de la tristesse pour mon maitres gandalf. je le considerais comme un oncle en quelque sorte, mais en voyant tout cela javais une impression qu' il allais revenir..**

**galadriel( sassit sur un bant ): ma tres chere luna..**

**luna( se mis en croiser ): et dame de lorien..**

**galadriel: votre quete est diviser en 2 partie, l' un est rester en securiter ici a la lorien ou lautre de partir et de continuer la quete mais plus c'elle que vous etiez...**

**luna: que voulez vous dire...**

**celeborn: reponder nous luna que votre coeur..**

**luna( le toucha et les regardais ): jai passer tout mon enfance as vouloir savoir qui j' etais et pk tous le monde en avais apres moi et mon peuple, je vous considerent comme mes grand parent elf...**

**haldir( arrivas et m' antendit )* luna *  
galadriel: oui tout comme on te considerent comme l' une des nautre..**

**celeborn: voulez vous continuer ou rester en securiter..**

**luna: on mas apris de ne jamais brisser une promesse, et jai promis sur ma vie de proteger frodon tous le long de la quetes, meme pour cela je doit renoncer a la vie que jai ici...**

**haldir( surpris et entras ): non.. luna tu vas rester ici..**

**en voyant que mon frere ainee avais une regard de colerent javais lesser quelque larmes, je metait dirriger vers lui et avais toucher sa joue comme autre fois. dans ses yeux bleu il on croiser les mien violet cristalier, il as donc soupirrer et sur son visage des larmes etait tomber.**

**luna: que tas dit emma autre fois grand frere...**

**haldir: de ne jamais tourner le dos..**

**luna( sourrit ): oui et je le fait... je sais que tu veux me garder en securiter mais... grand frere haldir jai choisis de les suivre pour retrouver emma puis la ramener, je sais ou elle est...e...et gandalf avais fois en moi.. comme le peuple on fois en moi.. stp haldir hey confience en moi...**

**haldir( me regarda ): je ne veux pas te perdre aussi..**

**luna: tu est mon frere haldir... et si je meur alors mon esprit resteras toujour parmis vous...**

**galadriel: et pour cela il est temp de retrouver votre enscien corp..**

**luna: deja... **

**celeborn: oui la lune est pleine il vous faut vous eloigner pour changer..**

**a ses paroles jetait partie dans mon enscienne demeure pour remettre ma longue robe elfique, jai regarder le batons de mon maitre pour ensuite le prendre dans ma main et embrasser mes 3 frere. **

**a suivre ch12: retrouver...**


End file.
